Ready For Your Present
by snuggle boo
Summary: It was late Christmas Eve in Sanfransokyo, and Gogo knew exactly what she wanted to give Tadashi for Christmas.


**A/U: **I was supposed to have posted this on Christmas but better late than never.

It was early winter in Sanfransokyo, there was a light blanket of white as far as the eye can see. The entire city was lit up, Christmas lights attached to every pole, and all of the vocational buildings also had lights that matched the very evident christmas atmosphere. The city looked like it's own personal christmas tree. Although no one was awake to enjoy it, it was almost midnight and it was Christmas Eve. All of the children were tucked away in their beds waiting for Santa to see the milk and cookies they would leave for him to enjoy. Although there were still some who postponed getting their forty winks, a certain Tadashi Hamada.

Tadashi was in the kitchen,he motioned towards the kitchen counter which had two cups of blazing hot chocolate, complete with little marshmallows on the top. He was about to are both cups over to the living until he walked past a small table in his kitchen, on it were a plate of cookies but something was missing. He set the two cups down on the kitchen counter. He went to a cupboard and grabbed an empty glass, he set the glass on the counter and then motioned toward the refrigerator. He probed and prodded through its contents until he found it, a carton of milk. He walked back to the empty glass and permeated the glass with milk. He set the now filled glass on the table beside the cookies.

"Hey Dashi what's taking so long in there?" Leiko said, sitting on the living room couch with her arm resting on the back of the couch and her legs propped on one of its' arms.

"Hold you horses, Gijeog forgot to leave the milk out." Tadashi went back toward the cups of hot chocolate and brought them toward the living room. He walked around toward the front of the couch and then just stared at Leiko's legs.

Lieko looked up at him and chuckled "I'm sorry can I help you?"

Tadashi just responded with a grandiose pout which proceeded with an intense stare from his puppy dog eyes. A pout and puppy dog eyes, Leiko didn't stand a chance, she conceded and lifted her legs so Tadashi could actually sit beside her. He handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"So what do think, hmm?" Tadashi asked right before he went to drink from his own cup.

"Hmmm it's not the worst thing I've ever tasted"Leiko answered sarcastically.

Tadashi, after taking a sip and savoring his drink, set it on the coffee table in front of him "Oh really? Well I think mine tastes perfect, I think you'd like it."

Tadashi leaned over toward Leiko, hovering over her, and began to slowly advance toward Leiko's heated lips. His lips were just about to touch hers, and savor the sweetness of her lips, until his lips met her hand. Leiko pushed Tadashi back "Nope. Denied."

Tadashi grabbed her hand "Oh come on Leiko, it's Christmas! Where's your Christmas spirit?!" He then continued to try and kiss her.

"Oh it was smothered last year when Aiko decided to give me this oversized, ugly Christmas sweater". Leiko lightly chuckled.

Tadashi managed to outmaneuver Leiko, his lips made direct contact with her neck. Leiko let out an involuntary giggle. "I-Idiot if you don't stop I'm going to spill this!" Regardless Tadashi continued to plant warm kisses along her neck all the way down to her collarbone, overtime they became more fervent and extensive, bound to leave a few hickies. After a while a soft moan escaped Leiko's lips. Tadashi would have gone even further until he heard a faint groan, which sounded like one of disgust.

Tadashi got up, no longer focusing on Leiko. "Did you hear that?"

Leiko snapped out of her stupor and replied "Hear what? I didn't hear anything." Right after she said this a loud rustle could be heard from the closet, which was adjacent to said couch. Tadashi cautiously walked toward the closet door. He grasped the the doorknob and swiftly swung the door open. Just as quickly as Tadashi has opened the door a little girl, no older than six, popped out of the closet. She had landed on her side with a small thud. She quickly got up and scrambled to something she has left in the closet. A make shift weapon made of a cardboard roll, that once held Christmas paper, and a pair of unsheathed scissors taped to the end of it. She picked it up and with clenched eyes was going to strike her father with a war like battle cry, "ghaaa-aa-aa!",but right before she reached her target she opened her eyes and froze right where she stood. "Hey you're not Santa!"

"I know I'm not, Gijeog, what are you still doing up?" Tadashi replied confused and somewhat annoyed.

"Oh father, father, father...the real question is what are you and mom doing up, hmmm?" Gijeog answered a matter of factually, and looked over toward her mother.

Leiko looked over at her daughter from her seat on the couch, and with a furrowed brow just stared back at her daughter. Gijeog not getting the response that she expected looked back at her father, who was also giving her the same expression. "Gijeog."

Gijeog sighed,"Okay...Peter and I made a bet about who could catch Santa first."

Tadashi looked at his daughter and then to her 'weapon'. "And your plan was to bludgeon him to death?"

Gijeog gasped, " NO of course not! But I have to defend myself the, man weighs like 3,000 pounds!"

"I'm pretty sure that's an over exaggeration." Leiko interjected.

"Ok, 2,000 pounds, but still dad I can't just let Peter wii~ii~ii~iin!"

Leiko interjected a second time,"Ok you can stay up", Gijeog was so excited that she started jumping up and down, "on one condition, you have to stay up for the next half hour"

"Ha, that's easy! Deal!" Gijeog ran up and jumped onto couch next to her mother.

"Unbelievable..." Tadashi mumbled underneath his breath.

5 minutes later...  
Gijeog's eyelids started to feel heavy. Her father noticed, "what's wrong sweetie are you getting tired?"  
"No, I'm still wide awake" Gijeog replied trying to conceal a slight yawn. Tadashi just smirked and looked at Leiko who mouthed ,"wait for it".

10 minutes later...  
Now her head felt like it weighed at least a ton, it kept dipping down until she would occasionally spring back up.

15 minutes later...  
By the time Gijeog reached the halfway mark she was already knocked out, resting her head on her dad's leg. Tadashi gently grabbed her and held her against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm gonna take our little 'Santa Slayer' to bed", Tadashi said as he motioned toward the stairs, "I can't believe that actually worked, Leiko."

"See mama knows what she's doin'." Leiko said with a smirk on her face, " I'm heading upstairs too".

Tadashi set Gijeog in her bed and kissed her forehead, "goodnight", and got a light sir in response. While Tadashi took Gijeog to bed, Leiko went to the bathroom that was adjacent to their bedroom. Tadashi walked through their bedroom doorway," Ok Gijeog's officially asleep".

"Dashi, I want to give you your Christmas gift" Leiko said, leaning against the bathroom's doorframe. She appeared to be wearing a silk white robe, with red trimming. Leiko then proceeded to take off said robe, underneath it she was wearing a set of lingerie. It was crimson red with the trim being as white as snow.

With his brow raised and his eyes as wide as a kid in a candy store, Tadashi's only response was, "Wow~". Leiko tried to play it off like she wasn't flustered or even slightly embarrassed, but her face told a completely different story. Her face was as red as a tomato. "Dammit this was all Aiko's dumb idea. 'Oh Gogo I bet he'll this!' 'It's the perfect present!' Ugh I feel ridiculous."

"You know what nevermind, this was a crazy idea to begin with." Leiko began to walk away. "Leiko wait!" Tadashi grabbed her by the shoulders, "I think this is one of the most endearing gifts you could have ever given me...we'll that and Gijeog but still". At this Leiko gave a light chuckle.

Tadashi began kissing the back of neck all the way down to her shoulder, and at the same time trying to unhook her bra. He's done this at least a handful of times and yet he still couldn't quite figure it out. "You know Dashi for a 'super nerd' you seem to be having a lot of trouble witha simple bra strap" Leiko said playfully. Tadashi continued to try and unhook her bra, but eventually impatience just overtook him. He took the straps of her bra up and around her shoulders, and then proceeded to pull the bra down until her breasts were finally exposed. Tadashi reached around her and gently began to fondle her breasts, squeezing them tenderly until he reached her pink stubs. He began pinching and twisting both of them in-between his fingers, and passionately kissing her neck. Leiko let out a sharp gasp,"T-that's cheating", she spoke between hoarse breaths.

Leiko turned around, to Tadashi's surprise, and aggressively started to french Tadashi. In the middle of this Leiko then proceeded to take the bra off herself. She finally unhooked it and let it fall to the ground. Wrapping his arms around Leiko, Tadashi proceed to lift her up, and almost as if by reflex Leiko wrapped her legs around her. They continued to vigorously make out until Tadashi set her down on the bed. Tadashi began to take his sweater off and pants. Then Tadashi suddenly stopped, standing against the foot of the bed and just looked over Leiko.

"What? What is it?" Leiko asked confused and still breathing heavily, her body feeling incredibly hot.

"Nothing, you look as beautiful as you did on our honeymoon."

Leiko looked away with a bright tint of red on her face, "shut up nerd."

Tadashi began kissing Leiko, starting from her collarbone and stopping right between her breasts. He slow started laying butterfly kisses on her right breast, he worked his way up to her nipple and eagerly took it into his mouth. While he was sucking and lightly nibbling on her right breast, he fondled the other. Leiko let out muffled groans and moans as he continued to do this for a small amount of time. Tadashi finished sucking with a loud 'pop'. He continued his quest, trailing wet and drawn out kisses right under her breasts to her stomach, to her bellybutton, skimming over her panties, until he reached her thighs. As he worked his way down her thighs ever so slowly, Leiko would say agonizingly, he reached the up and hooked his fingers underneath her pantie line. Tadashi began to drag down her panties, he managed to get them down to her ankles and yanked them off, letting them fall beside their bed. "I don't want to go any further unless you're ready. Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready nerd."

That's all Tadashi needed to hear, he began to pull down his briefs, and out popped his erect length. He positioned himself so he was lined up with Leiko's entrance. Within a blink of an eye Tadashi had slipped into Leiko, Tadashi let out a loud moan, as did Leiko. Slowly Tadashi began thrusting, overtime his speed would keep increasing, his moans getting louder and louder. Leiko reached up and hooked her arms around Tadashi, clinging onto his back. With each new thrust Leiko arched her back more wanting to stay in this ecstasy. Both of their bodies started overheating, acting on their own, feeling like they could take it no longer. Then it happened Tadashi reached his climax and with it let out an incredible moan as if it were the roar of a wild animal. Leiko soon joined him, she reached orgasm as Tadahsi was still flowing inside of her.

Tadashi collapsed next to Leiko, and kissed her cheek, "Merry Christmas, Leiko."  
Leiko reached one hand and ruffled with Tadashi's now sweaty hair, "Merry Christmas Nerd"


End file.
